Lost and Delirious
by Alchemist of wind
Summary: Este es el cuaro capitulo... delirio
1. Cuando todo puede cambiar

**Capitulo 1: cuando todo puede cambiar**

Escucho voces…

No se de quienes son esas

siento todo el cuerpo adolorido…….

Pero no entiendo, por que en todo ese dolor, solo me vienen recuerdos de él, de mi hermanito…

De mi Kouji…

-Enfermera, busque sangre de su tipo -dijo un doctor, ese doctor, era mi papá.

Se preguntarán de qué estoy hablando, y yo mismo no lo sabía, hasta hace unos momentos, cuando empecé a recordarlo.

Estaba con mi mamá en el auto, solo recuerdo que un tipo se nos atravesó en el camino…

¿y donde estaba mi mamá?

La anestesia corría por mis venas, me adormecía todo mi adolorido cuerpo… era muy gratificante sentir que el dolor me calmaba, aunque sea por unos minutos... y empecé a sentir mucho sueño.

Recuperé la conciencia después de unas horas, aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero alguien estaba sosteniendo mi mano, esa persona acarició muy tierna y suavemente mi mejilla y luego de unos segundos, me dio un beso en mi frente.

Abrí mis ojos, ahí estaba mi hermoso hermanito, mi reflejo viviente. Estaba llorando... con la mano que tenía libre le limpié un poco sus lágrimas.

-No llores Kouji… estoy bien

Yo mismo no comprendía las últimas palabras ¿bien, tenia medio cuerpo en vendas, sin contar mis extremidades, que estaban casi en su totalidad vendadas. Entonces recordé algo…

-Kouji ¿donde está mamá? – creo q esa fue la pregunta de los mil dólares, mi gemelo palideció de un momento a otro, y no era necesario que me diga algo, mi madre estaba en la morgue.

Me costaba trabajo creerlo, era mi mamá la única a quien yo tenía ¿qué iba a hacer yo?

Estaba solo en este mundo, tal vez mi padre no querría tenerme con él y la madrastra de Kouji, yo solo sería una carga.

En esos momentos, mi padre entró, me tranquilizó.

-Hijo, ya debes saber sobre tu madre… pero no te preocupes, prometo que te cuidaremos¿verdad Kouji?

-Si… todo va a estar muy bien, hermanito…

Los días que me pasaba en el hospital se fueron, en esos días, Kouji se la pasaba conmigo, no me descuidaba ni un momento, lo veía tan tierno, deseaba con todo el alma que Kouji solo fuera para mí, hubiera sido posible, de no ser por esa persona… Takuya… él y mi hermano eran pareja desde hacía ya algún tiempo… pero yo sentía que él no trataba bien a MI Kouji.

¿Por qué tenia esos presentimientos, se los diré. Muchas veces sentía una tristeza inexplicable, no entendía a que se debía, pero siempre después de que yo me sentía así, llegaba mi hermanito a mi casa, casi llorando, me contaba que Takuya le había dañado mucho.

Él no me decía en que medida lo habían dañado, solo atinaba a sollozar y a abrazarse de mi.

Kouji me cuidaba bastante bien en el hospital, un día mi papá me dijo que ya podía salir del hospital, pero tendría que reposar unos días más.

Me llevaron a lo que sería mi nueva casa, la casa de mi padre, mi papá tuvo que cargarme hasta el cuarto de Kouji, y me dejó en su cama. Salió de nuevo al hospital a trabajar, y entonces mi hermano vino a acompañarme.

-Espero que no te moleste tener que dormir en mi cama- me dijo.

-No, claro que no, más bien, espero no ser ninguna molestia para ti- respondí eso, por que siempre el se sacrificaba por mi.

¿Quieres algo de comer- me preguntó en un tono muy dulce

Hubiera querido decir que no, pero para mi mala suerte, mi estómago empezó a gruñir.

-Tomaré eso como un si- me dijo con una sonrisa, y salió de mi cuarto.

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi fic, se lo dedico a mis dos escritoras favoritas:

Nireya

Amy90

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y porfas, dejen reviews


	2. Perspectivas

**Reviews:**

**Kouiki: **Gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review. Te dedico este fic a ti.

**Weird1:** Tus fanfics me encantan, desearía que saques uno sobre Koukou, eres muy buen escritor

**Ruri-Sakuma:** Gracias por el review, realmente hay muy pocos koukou, pero seríabueno que tu tambien escribas uno,de seguro sería bonito e interesante.Si lo escribes, espero ser la primera en leerlo.

**Neu kimura:** Tambien espero ver un fanfic koukou tuyo, el que lei estaba muy bonito, aunque era un crossover. Sigue asi!**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Perspectivas**

Mientras esperaba en la habitación, empecé a ver las fotos que mi hermano tenía colgadas en la pared, habían muchas de nosotros dos, yo podía recordar claramente los momentos en las que nos las sacaron, y como! en las fotos en las que estabamos con la misma ropa, eran las que mi mamá nos sacaba, le encantaba que de alguna manera la gente sepa que éramos gemelos.

Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el teléfono, había uno en casi todas la habitaciones. Me disponía a contestar pero escuché una voz del piso inferior de la casa.

Kouichi, yo contesto- dijo mi hermano. Yo hice caso omiso de sus palabras, tenía que saber quién era y qué quería, así que levanté suavemente el auricular, para que no se escuchase y lo silencié para que el sonido de mi respiración no me delatara. Enpecé a escuchar.

"Hola?"

"Hola Amorcito"

Esa voz, era la voz de Takuya, me hirvió la sangre, pero seguí escuchando.

"Ah, hola Takuya."

"Ya no vienes a verme¿eh Kouji?"

"Te dije que no puedo, tengo que cuidar a Kouichi."

La conversación que hasta entonces parecía tranquila, tomó un giro repentino.

"Kouji, me vale que estes cuidando al emperador, te quiero en mi cama sin nada encima, ahora!"

"Ya te dije que no puedo, ademas que no quiero."

Takuya colgó el teléfono en ese momento. Kouji lo hizo también. Pero en ese momento, yo me encontraba pensando en lo que Takuya había dicho¿realmente ya habían llegado tan lejos¿por qué Kouji no me había dicho nada¿no se atrevía a decirmelo o no quería decirmelo¿o tal ves el consideró que no debía saberlo?. No lo sabía, estuve ido por unos segundos, cuando el sonido de la puerta me hizo volver, Kouji estaba ahí parado con una bandeja de comida, palidecío de un momento a otro, y luego me dí cuenta de que yo aún llevaba el auricular en mis manos.

"Kouji... yo..."- empecé, no tenía una buena excusa. Él se acercó, dejó la comida en la mesita de lado de la cama, se sentó y me miró por unos segundos. Esa mirada que él tenía, tan penetrante, me hacía mirarlo ya la ves desviar mi mirada.- "¿por qué no me dijiste nada¿no querías que lo supiera o pensabas que eso no me importaba?"- le dije, deseaba saber el porqué de todo, de su actitud-"Kouji, dimelo... desde que estás con Takuya ni siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo, empiezo a pensar que no me quieres..."

"Basta"- dijo él, agachó su cabeza y empezó de nuevo- "si no te dije nada, era por no preocuparte, perdóname si ya no paso mucho tiempo contigo, pero pensé que tu ya lo sabías" - me miró, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- "Kouichi, a tí te quiero más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, te quiero mucho más que a Takuya, sé que soy muy malo para demostrar cariño,perdóname "

¿Por qué me era tán fácil herir a la gente?O más bien¿por qué me era tan facil dañar a mi Kouji?. Solo podía secarle sus lágrimas, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y estuvo así un rato más. Mientras tanto, yo acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello.

Sonó el timbre. Vimos por la ventana y era él... como lo odiaba! por qué tenía que interrumpir en un momento así!

"Termina tu comida, si?"- me dijo, y fué a abrir la puerta.

No podía comer tranquilo, ahí estaban, mi hermano y Takuya, después de un rato, empezaron a caminar y a perderse de vista, de seguro iban a la casa de Takuya.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, tenía un poco de sueño, después de haber comido todo lo que mi hermanito me trajo, me acomodé en la cama y cerré mis ojos, pero cuando empecé a estar semidormido, fué que lo sentí, empecé a sentir que me dolía el cuerpo, me estaban haciendo daño, me faltaba aire, escuché voces que no erande la habitación¿estaba dejando mi cuerpo? no, no era eso, estaba... sintiendo lo mismo que Kouji! Takuya le estaba haciendo algo y yo lo sentía, y en un momento de esos al medio abrir mis ojos pude ver el rostro de Takuya, su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero no era el mío, era el de Kouji, me levanté de la cama, totalmente conciente, y no había nadie en el cuarto

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía salir de casa, aún me dolían muchas heridas, entonces ví el teléfono, llamé a casa de Takuya. 

"Hola"

"Takuya, soy yo, Kouichi, está mi hermano ahi?"

"Si, si está"- me respondió en un tono de molestia.

"¿puedes pasarme con él?"

"No, no puedo"

"Por favor, es urgente que venga a casa"

"Está bien, le diré que vaya"

Ni siquiera se despidió, agarró el teléfono y lo cortó de golpe. ¿Por qué yo podía sentir tan vivamente lo que sentía mi hermano? que yo supiera, era natural en los gemelos que el uno sienta algo de lo que siente el otro, pero yo no sentía algo, sentía todo.

* * *

Pasaban los minutos, se me hacía muy dificil esperar a mi hermanito. Mi Kouji, era demasiado bueno, soportaba grandes cargas y muy pocas veces se desbordaba. 

Ya había pasado una hora, y escuché la puerta abrirse, los escalones rechinar y la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

"¿Necesitas algo?"-me preguntó. Tenía que buscaralguna excusa, pero no la encontraba. Tal ves lo mejor era dejarse de excusas y decir laverdad.

"No, solo quiero que estés conmigo"- le dije, se sentó a mi lado y me miró, como esperando algo. Se puso pensativo, estaba como ido, miraba fijamente sin parpadear. Estaba pensando en algo, quería traerlo de vuelta, levanté mi mano y le acaricié su mejilla, él por fín parpadeaba, después de un rato me miró.

"¿Algo pasó entre tú y Takuya?- le pregunté. Él me miró, agachó otra ves su cabeza y susurró: "Terminamos"

Sentí mucha alegría, por fín mi hermano podría estar conmigo. Solo el hecho de ser la pareja de Takuya me había evitado muchas veces de demostrarle que lo quería mucho.

Muchas veces hubiera deseado besarlo, pero era como si el solo recuerdo de Takuya, hubiera sellado sus labios.

Recuerdo cuando empezaron con Takuya, ese día estábamos los dos en mi casa, solos, ése día iba a decirle a mi hermano cuánto lo quería, que deseaba con todo el alma estar con él.

"Kouji, tu sabes q yo te quiero mucho¿verdad?"

"Eh, no lo sabía"- luego de decirme eso, me abrazó-"pero yo también te quiero, y mucho"

Estaba tomando valor para decirselo, cuando su celular empesó a sonar. Después de hablar un rato, se despidió de mi, cuando volvió, empezó a contarme todo, a cada palabra que decía se me destrozaba el alma, ya me habían quitado a mi hermano, a mi Kouji.

Pero ahora podía estar con él, aún así, me dí cuenta de que ése no era el momento para decirselo. Era demasiado pronto.

Se levantó y se dirigióa la puerta.

"¿donde vas?"- le pregunté

"Iré a tomar un baño"- luego de decirme eso, salío. Tardó un poco. Ya era de noche y llegaron mi papá y mi madrastra.

Quería dormir, apagué las luces de la habitacióny meacomodé en la cama. Luego de un rato, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ahí estaba miKouji.

"Kouichi , puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Mmh, si"-le dije medio dormido.

"Puedo dormir junto a ti?"- su petición era un poco rara, obvio que dormiria a mi lado, si esa era su cama, yo solo acepte, se echó y luego entendí a quese refería, se acurrucó a mi lado, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho, y pasandouno se sus brazos por mi cintura.Se veía cada vez mas lindo y tierno.

"Me toca pedirte un favor"- aún no estaba seguro si debía decirselo o no.

"Lo que quieras"- me dijo, tomé aire mientras la sangre me subía a la cara-"puedes... puedes darme ... un beso... de buenas noches?"- hasta ese punto no sabía que estaba pensando Kouji, pero aún así, se acomodó un poco y besó mi mejilla, susurrando un "buenas noches" luego.

* * *

Aqui termina el fic, en los siguientes ya se pone mejor, entra la pérdida y el delirio, me encanta el drama XD. Posible lemon y twincest. 

Dejen reviews!


	3. Pérdida

**Reviews:**

**G**racias por lo reviews q me dejaron. Perdón por el retraso de este fic, es que no me atrevía a ponerle lemon, pero algunas amigas de Suzuka me animaron y ya esta. Esta parte se me hizo un poco largo, y el verdadero motivo por el título de este capitulo esta casi al final.

Atte: Chisse

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.- Pérdida**

Las noches pasaron de esa manera, era el o era yo quien se dormía en el pecho del otro, y era el o yo quien daba un beso de buenas noches. Sea como fuere, cada vez que el dormia en mi pecho, me encantaba sentir su cabello haciendome cosquillas, se veía muy tranquilo. Cuando yo podía dormir en su pecho, era como si el latir de su corazón y los movimientos de su respiración fueran una melodía para mi, y como si me arrullaran.

Esos días, él estaba ahí, conmigo, las 24 horas lo tenía para mí. Era todo lo que podía pedir, pero me daba mucha tristeza que ya no saliera. No quería salir, me decía que saldría cuando yo ya estuviera completamente reestablecido.

Y no tardé mucho en sanarme, ya casi todas mis heridas del accidente habían cicatrizado, tendría que descansar solo dos días más. Mi papá cambiaba las bendas, pero él no tenía mucho cuidado, así que la mayoría de las veces Kouji me las cambiaba.

Me ponía bastante nervioso, como tenía casi todo mi cuerpo en bendado, a exepción de mi cara, tenía que estar quieto, sin ropa mientras él cambiaba las bendas.

Llegó el día en que podría salir, y yo sabía a donde quería ir, primero al cementerio, a ver a mi mamá y luego no me importaba a donde fuera. Solo sabía que todo el día saldría con él.

En el cementerio compramos flores de cerezo y rosas, daban un bonito colorido rosa y rojo. Subimos por el sendero hasta un árbol, donde estaba la lápida de mi mamá. Ambos nos arrodillamos y pusimos las flores.

"Kouichi¿puedes dejarme un minuto a solas?"- me preguntó. Me levanté y lo dejé, pero algo me obligaba a quedarme, me oculté en un arbol cerca de ahí, y escuche. Él primero se sentó y empezó a hablar.

"Hola mamá, quiero que sepas que aún te quiero, aunque no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, aún así, me gustó mucho estar contigo. Perdóname por no haber podido venir antes, pero tenía que cuidar a Kouichi. Sé que tu también lo cuidas desde donde estás, pero no te preocupes, prometo cuidarlo mucho y quererlo más. Mamá te pido que no dejes que se aleje de mí, él es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo y la persona que yo más quiero"- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él me quería tanto como yo a él.

Entre uno y otro pensamiento mío, se dío la vuelta y me miró.

"¡Kouichi!"-me dijo bastante sorprendido, y con su rostro totalmente colorado-"¿Escuchaste todo?"- yo solo asentí,no debía escucharlo, pero me daba mucho gusto haber oido todo eso. Fuí a su lado, y lo abracé. -"Kouji, tu también eres todo eso para mi, y mucho más."

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, pero había algo¿debía decirle mis sentimientos a Kouji o solo esperar? antes me sentía muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle el día que terminanra con Takuya, pero ahora estaba confundido¿y si terminaba hiriéndolo¿y si él terminaba odiándome? no podía formularme esas preguntas, y mucho menos responderlas en un momento así.

Ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que yo sentía por él. Pero tenía miedo. Me levanté, y me dirigí hacia la salida del cementerio, él me llamó, pero yo quería estar algo solo para aclarar más mis ideas, para responder todas esas preguntas que ya llevaban bastante tiempo en mi cabeza. Caminé y después de uno pasos, sentí su mano agarrándo la mía. No me preocupé en darme la vuelta, agaché mi cabeza.

"Suéltame"- le murmuré. No me hizo caso agarró más fuerte mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, luego pasó la otra por mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Era así como yo lo quería. ¿acaso era hora de decirle todo lo que yo sentía? No tenía las palabras para decirlo, y menos entonces. Pero luego sentí q algo estaba mojando mi cuello, mi hombro. Me dí vuelta y Kouji estaba llorando.

"No me dejes, eres al único al que tengo... hermanito..."- ¿porque otra vez, el estaba llorando por mi culpa? lo abracé, y él se acurrucó entre mis brazos. Estuvo un rato así, yo le secaba sus lágrimas, casi inutilmente por que casi al mismo tiempo se le volvían a formar, hasta que se tranquilizó.

"Gracias"- me dijo, luego se acercó para darme un beso en mi mejilla, pero yo no quería un beso ahí. Detuve su rostro con ambas manos, y después fuí yo quien se acercaba más.

Que labios más dulces, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos, pero luego respiraba tranquilamente. Luego de un beso bastante inocente, nos separamos, pero luego él volvió a reanudar el beso, esta vez sentí su lengua acariciando la mía.

Para mala suerte mía, o mala suerte nuestra, ya era hora de irnos. La idea era irnos de las manos hasta que alguien estuviera cerca, pero no tuvimos ningún problema hasta la salida, ahí nos soltamos por que mi papá ya estaba esperándonos en el auto.

* * *

"Vamos, Kouichi, no es nada dificil lo que quiero"- ya habíamos llegado a casa, estábamos solos, y Kouji me pedía algo un poco dificil. 

"Te digo que no. Aún no quiero"- era mi única respuesta.

"Vamos, ni siquiera te va a doler, voy a tener mucho cuidado."- Me insistió durante unos días, pero mi respuesta era la de siempre. No era que yo no quería acostarme con él, solo que... había algo que me molestaba. Yo bien sabía que él había estado antes con Takuya... el solo recuerdome hacía desearlo menos cada ves...

Era muy dificil actuar ante nuestros padres, cualquier descuido podía delatarnos. No podíamos demostrarnoe ese cariño tan especial en el día, solo en la noche, cuando estábamos los dos, y nos dábamos besos sin preocuparnos por que alguien nos llegue a molestar.

Llegó nuegvamente el fin de semana, yo y Kouji teníamos pensado ir al parque, para estar juntos y solos durante unas horas. Me desperté unos minutos antes de la hora acostumbrada...estaba abrazándolo, y él como ya era su costumbre, estaba acurrucado a mi lado. Podía sentir surespiración muy tranquila calentando mi pecho. Me separé y me puse a su misma altura, la sábana con la que dormíamos había abandonado la espalda demi hermano, y estaba deshecha casi hasta la altura de sus rodillas.Eso explicaba el hecho de que él estuviera temblando.Me incliné un poco y lo volví a cubrir, aprovechando la posición para poner mi brazo en su cintura en forma de abrazo, acercarme a el, y besarlo cariñosamente en sus labios. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a responder a mis besos, me aparté de él.

"Perdóname, no quería despertarte"

Él sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y se acercó más a mí, para darme otro beso. Después de una hora ya estabamos dirigiéndonos al parque. Al llegar primero nos sentamos y hablabamos de cualquier cosa, cuando no pasaba gente, nos dábamos un beso. Después él se levantó y se dirigió a un columpio, se sentó ahí. Yo que no quería sino estar cerca suyo, me acerqué por detrás, abrazándolo por la cintura y empecé a besarle su cuello. Se puso tenso. Me detuve por que no quería tenerlo incómodo en ninguna situación. Pensábamos que nadíe nos había visto, por que el parque estaba casi vacio, pero no fué así. Se levantó del columpio e inmediatamente se colocó a mi lado sujetandose de uno de mis brazos.

"Vaya, no sabía que ahora andabas con tu hermano." -esa voz. Era de Takuya. Se acercó a mi y me miró fijamente- "y dime... ¿disfrutas estando con él en la cama¿o tienes que forzarlo como yo?"- pasó su mirada a Kouji y él me sujetó más fuerte, y tembló un poco.- "Si quieres un consejo, Kouichi, aveces tu hermano es más dócil si está amarrado en la cama. ¿ en qué posición te gustaba más Kouji? creo que ninguna, a final de cuentas o terminabas sangrando o llorabas." - Volvió a mirarme- "¿Sabías que cuando yo estaba con él, me prometió que se dejaría hacerlo cada ves que yo quisiera? "-Ya era suficiente humillación para mi hermanito, Takuya me miraba con cierto gesto de felicidad y triunfo, y Kouji estaba a punto de llorar. Me enojé bastante y le dí un golpe a Takuya en el estómago.

"No te metas con mi Kouji. No me importa si lo hace bien o no, tu no conoces lo que es amar a una persona por que signifique mucho para ti. Yo amo a Kouji por que es todo lo que tengo y es lo único que me importa." - tomé a Kouji de la mano y nos alejamos de Takuya, quien se encontraba en el suelo tratando de respirar.

El regreso a casa fué silencioso. Llegamos, yo fuí a la sala y me senté en el sofà, luego llamé a Kouji. Se acercó a mi pareciendo un niño que había hecho algo mal, y estaba esperando una riña por parte del padre. Se sentó.

"Kouichi... ¿estas molesto conmigo?" -me sorprendió su pregunta. ¿por qué me estaba preguntando eso?

"No, claro que no, solo quería hablar un momento. ¿ por qué te dejaste manipular tan fácilmente?"

"No lo se... lo siento... aún me siento mal por eso. Es como si siguiera siendo algo de Takuya."

"¿Era por eso que me pedías hacerlo?"

"No, eso no tiene nada que ver con Takuya, solo te lo pedí por que quiero saber cómo es tu cuerpo, y qué se siente estar contigo de esa forma."

Me sonrrojé un poco, le dí un beso en sus labios, muy tranquilo, empecé a sentir yo tambien curiosidad por cómo era su cuerpo, y lo deseé más que antes. Cortamos el beso.

"Kouji ¿quieres... hacerlo?"

"Pero no aquí. Vamos arriba ¿si?"

* * *

En medio de besos y caricias nos sacábamos la ropa el uno al otro, hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos. Me daba un poco de verguënza estar así con mi hermano, pero verlo a el o verme a mi, era lo mismo, éramos idénticos en todo aspecto. 

"¿Tienes miedo?"- me preguntó.

"Un poco, es la primera vez que hago esto."-lo miré un poco preocupado- "¿duele?"

"La primera vez, pero tendré mucho cuidado. ¿ cómo quieres que lo haga?"

"No lo sé. Como tu quieras"

Se acostó sobre mí, sentí sus dedos buscar mi entrada, hasta que dió con ella.

"Abre un poco más tus piernas"- obedecí, empezó introduciendo uno de sus dedos, y eso dolía. No pude disimular mi dolor.- "tranquilo, te estoy preparando"- puso otro dedo y otro más. Luego de un rato los retiró, yo ya sabía que seguía.-"Si te duele mucho me dices."

No podíamos evitar gemidos de pasión. Cada ves se acercaba más, y entraba más en mi. Sentía fuertes contracciones de dolor en mi cuerpo, pero también mucho placer. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó para distraerme un poco del dolor y hacer que me concentrara más en el placer. Su lengua se introducía en mi boca y acariciaba la mía. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo y yo recorría el suyo con las mías. Primero sus movimientos eran suaves, luego fueron más bruscos, hasta que se detuvo y me miró.

"¿estás listo?"- yo ya sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, solo moví mi cabeza positivamente. Entonces sentí todo ese torrente de pasión en mi interior, él era parte de mí y yo parte de él. Un largo gemido por parte de los dos, indicó que ya habíamos terminado. El me miró, se separó de mi y luego se acostó a mi lado. En su mirada se notaba que se había cansado bastante. Pero estaba sonriendo, se acomodó en mi hombro y se acercó a susurrarme al oído.

"¿Quieres hacermelo ahora o prefieres otro día?"

Yo quería hacerselo en ese momento, pero ya estaba algo cansado, ademas de que yo sabía algo que el me estaba ocultando. Y pensaba decirselo.

"Kouji, ahora no puedo, y tu bien sabes porque... no quiero que tu herida se abra más"

Me miró sorprendido, estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero no le dejé, posé mis dedos sobre sus labios, acariciándolos un poco para luego retirarlos y darle un beso muy pequeño.

"Esa herida que te hizo Takuya se puede abrir más y te puede sangrar y doler mucho, te prometo que cuando sane lo haremos¿si?"- le dije. Él movió su cabeza aceptando.

Me quedé al rededor de diez minutos acariciándolo, hasta que se quedó dormido. Me gustaba mucho estar así con él. Entonces sonó el teléfono que estaba en nuestro cuarto. Estiré mi brazo para cojerlo y contesté.

"Hola"

"Hola Kouichi, se ve que tu y Kouji la pasaron bien, he?"

"Takuya! de qué estás hablando!"

"Hablo de que sé que hicieron, no se dieron cuenta de que yo estuve en su ventana todo ese rato, y aún los puedo ver"

Miré hacia la ventana y ahí estaba él, sentado en la rama de un arbol, mirándonos. Me puse una bata para cubrirme y me acerqué a la ventana.

"Qué quieres Takuya"

"Yo? nada... pero tal vez tu quieras las fotos que te saqué con Kouji"- Me mostró una cámara- "te doy el rollo, junto con las pruebas que los ponen en riesgo, pero esto tiene un precio muy alto."

Yo no quería que esto llegara a arruinarme la vida, y menos a Kouji, así que acepté cualquier trato.

"Te diré qué quiero... primero terminas con Kouji, y luego te vienes conmigo, y más te vale ser buen juguete como lo fue tu hermano. "

Era lo más dificil. Llevaba muy poco con Kouji, además de que yo lo amaba, pero era por amor a él que tenía que aceptar esto. Una vez le prometí que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ya había fallado una vez, no fallaría una segunda.Acepté y él sacó el rollo de la cámara y me lo pasó. Yo saqué la cinta y la corté en mil pedazos. ël me miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Si llegas a mencionar algo de esto a Kouji, o terminas arrepintiendote, haré que tu hermano pague."

Quedé atontado por un momento, entonces escuché a Kouji despertarse. Me miró y luego puso una sonrisa muy dulce. Me acerqué a el para hablarle, y acabar con esto. Pero también acabar con mi corazón.

"Kouji, quiero decirte algo"- me acerqué y me senté en la cama.

"Primero yo"- dijo él, tomó mis manos, se acercó a mi y me dió un beso muy tierno en los labios. Deseaba responderle, pero no debía. Tenía que hacerlo, ahora. Con todo el dolor de mi alma lo separé bruscamente de mi.

"Se acabó..."- murmuré, evité mirarlo a los ojos, pero en un momento levanté mi cabeza y ahí estaba él, en sus ojos se reflajaba su alma partida a la mitad.

"Kouichi... Dime por qué! yo te amo¿acaso no lo he demostrado¿o más bién fue por eso? si te lo hice mal, si te dolio dímelo, pero no me dejes!"

"No, no es eso... es que..."- no podía decirle de mi trato con Takuya, tenía que terminar de partirle el corazón para que ya no me quisiera más, y así nadie lo dañaría.- "es que... ya no me gustas... ya no te quiero... quiero a Takuya..."

Jamás olvidaré esa expresión en su rostro, era el puro reflejo del dolor y la soledad. Me soltó. Se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa, estaba listo para salir, cuando dió vuelta, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me dijo:

"Veo que solo fuí un juguete para tí tambien... al parecer nací para que nadie me amara, solo para ser una diversión... aún así... aún asi... aún así te quiero demasiado como para enojarme contigo..."

Salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Después lo ví por la ventana corriendo sin rumbo, alejándose más de mi. Esa fue la vez que peor lo pude haber dañado en mi vida.

Luego me vestí yo también, y me dirigí a casa de Takuya. Al llegar, estaba él parado en su puerta, me miró y sin decirme nada me agarró de un brazoy me jaló hasta su cuarto. Me ordenó sacarme toda la ropa y escharme en la cama. Yo solo obedecí luego aparecío él sin ropa, agarró un pañuelo y amarró mis manos al la cama. Ahí comenzó mi tormento. Empezó a lamer cada parte mía, mi pecho, mi estómago y llegó a donde yo nunca hubiera deseado. No se esperó mucho para hacerlo. Se acercó a mí, abrió mis piernas y sin nigun cuidado entró en mí. Me dolía mucho, demasiado, no podía aguantar los gritos de dolor, que no sevián de nada, puesto que a el le gustaban. Me daba besos q eran vacios y sin amor alguno. Cuando terminó simplemente soltó mis manos y se fué.

Al salir de su casa me sentía completamente inmundo, sentía que llevaba la suciedad en todo mi cuerpo, en toda mi alma. Me fijé en mi reloj, eran las 4:30 de la tarde. Me dispuse buscar a Kouji. Al caminar por el parque, sin desearlo recordé cómo había terminado con él de esa manera, cómo lo había dañado... yo que no dejaría que nadie lo dañe, terminé haciéndole más daño que cualquier otra persona. Lo busqué por todo el parque, por todos los lugares donde siempre íbamos, pregunté a varios conocidos si no lo habían visto, pero la respuesta era la misma, no lo vieron. llegué a la tienda donde comprábamos dulces, y la anciana que era la dueña estaba ahi.

"Hola, Kouji¿cómo has estado?"

"Disculpe, señora Hiromi, soy Kouichi"

"oh, disculpa es que siempre me olvido quién es quién. ¿ que se te ofrece, querido?"

"Estoy buscando a mi hermano¿no lo ha visto?"

"Si... estaba aquí y se encontró con un amigo suyo. Lo ví muy triste... Su amigo se acercó y le estuvo hablando muy poco. Pude ver que tu hermano le tenía miedo"

"¿Por si acaso el chico ese no tenía cabello café, ojos cafés y casi todo café?"

"Si, era algo así. Estuvieron aquí hace como una hora."

Le dí las gracias, y salí corriendo, buscándolo nuevamente por todas partes, regresando mis pasos, y nada. Tal vez ya estaba en casa, y decidí regresar, le pediría disculpas, y trataría de empezar nuestra relación otra vez.

Cuando llegué eran las 10:00 pm. Mi padre y mi madrastra estaban parados en la puerta.

"Kouichi, hijo! al fin llegas. ¿dónde está Kouji?"

"Papá, yo no estuve con él. No lo vi desde que salió."

"¿ A que hora salió?"

"Como a las dos de la tarde."

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Mi papá contestó.

"Hola... si estoy en casa... no puedo atender al paciente ahora mismo, tengo que esperar a mi ... que!... ahora voy..."

Se dió vuelta y me miró.

"Kouichi, tu hermano está en el hospital."

* * *

Aleluya! acabé el capítulo 3. Si que me costó. Porfas, no me maten, se que tal vez me pasé un poco.

Dejen Reviews, pronto estará el capítulo 4. No me tardaré tanto en preparar el 4.

Gracias por todos que me dejaron reviews, y dejo aquí unos mensajes a mis autoras favoritas:

Nireya: Espero con ansias la continuación de tu fic "Mentira verdadera".

Amy90: Changa, no seas floja y subí los capítulos que me dijiste, porfa!. (suzuka)

Weird1: Me encantan tus Fics, desearía que continues "Homeless" por favor. Es que es muy bonito.

Hasta la 4 parte, Titulada: Delirio.


	4. Delirio

**Capítulo 4.- Delirio**

Llegamos al hospital, las enfermeras no dejaban pasar a mi madrastra, y los doctores le daban explicaciones a mi padre de qué había pasado. Yo logré escapar de todos ellos, llegué a la recepcionista y le pregunté por mi hermano. Me dió el número de la habitación donde estaba él.

Llegué al ascensor, no se habría la puerta, y como yo estaba tan impaciente, corrí escaleras arriba. Llegué a la habitación y entré. Ahí estaba un doctor, se dió la vuelta para mirarme.

"Lo siento, niño, no podemos dejar que te acerques mucho a el, tiene una fiebre muy alta y algo de Neumonía."

"Digame¿qué le pasó?"

Antes mi pregunta, el doctor dudó unos momentos, luego pasó su mirada, de Kouji a mi yvisceversa.

"Veo que son gemelos"

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora, dígame qué le paso a mi hermano."

"Lo encontraron en el parque, a eso de las 9:50 pm, estaba detrás de unos matorrales, sin ropa y le sangraba muchas partes de sucuerpo.El frío lo afectó y por eso tiene neumonía y fiebre."

Pasé al rededor dediez días sin ir al hospital. No me dejaban por que Kouji me podía contagiar. Esas noches, me hacían mucha falta sus abrazos, sus besos, todo de el. Esos días, eran iguales en la tarde, Takuya me llamaba, se divertía con mi cuerpo el tiempo que deseara...

Hasta que mi papá dijo que ya podía ir a ver a mi hermano.

Lleguéal hospital, corrí otra ves a la habitación de Kouji,justocuando él estaba durmiendo,ya se lo veía mejor. Lo miré mas de cerca, tenía moretones en sus mejillas, ambas muñecas tenían una benda, la que cubría unos cortes que según papá, eran bastante grandes.

Sentirlo tan cerca, me hizo extrañarlo más. Ya no podía aguantar mis ganas. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le dí un beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Después de un minuto, se despertó. Me miró y sonrió un poco.

"Hola, hermanito..."- le dije, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, pasé mis dedos por su cabello, siempre me gustaba hacer eso, pero entonces sentí algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, su cabello estaba cortado.- "Kouji... ¿que le hiciste a tu cabello?"

Me desvió la mirada, y retiró mi mano de su cabello, pero al hacerlo, pude notar en su mano varios cortes, la tomé y él pareció asustarse más.

"Kouichi... ya se por qué rompiste conmigo"- me dijo en tono de tristeza.- "Fué por que te dolió cuando lo hice¿verdad, y también por que ese día no pudiste hacermelo. Pero no te preocupes, si vuelves conmigo, tendré más cuidado, y podrás hacermelo cuando quieras, solo tienes que esperar a que sane mi herida... aún así, en cuanto salga de aquí podemos hacerlo, o si quieres ahora mismo. Por favor, quiero estar contigo."- ¿realmente me estaba rogando, me dió tanta pena verlo así. Me incliné y volví a darle un beso.

"Kouji, no está bien que entregues así tu cuerpo, solo para estar con alguien. Creeme, quiero estar contigo, de verdad que quiero, pero..."

"Takuya te amenazó¿verdad?"- ¿cómo sabía él eso? me dejó sorprendido.-"yo también estuve con él por ese motivo, por que me dijo que si no lo hacía, y llegaba a decirte algo, él te haría daño. Acepté todo ese tiempo, hasta que se cansó de mi. Y me dejó. Yo pensaba que él me quería, pensaba que no se podía hacer eso sin amor, pero me dí cuenta de que sí se puede..."- volvió a posar su mirada en mí.- "Takuya estaba conmigo, por que yo le recordaba a ti... él te desea... él me hizo todo esto... ese día, llegué a la tienda donde siempre vamos tu y yo, quería comprarte algo, y pedirte perdón, y me lo encontré ahí... primero solo me pidió ir al parque. Al llegar me llevó a la parte más alejada, detrás de unos matorrales, me amenazó con una navaja, y tuve que dejar que me lo hiciera...me dijo que mi patética existencia no servía de nada, que yo solo servíapara ser un juguete, y cada vez que yo gemía o solo hacía un sonido de dolor,me cortaba en donde podía. Me cortó mi cabello, dijo que así le recordaba más a ti, y que eso le exitaría mas. Luego me dejó ahí. Esperaba a que alguien me encuentre, y luego me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había dicho... y en algún momento ya no deseaba vivir... pero recordé que aún te tenía, y me puse a pensar en que tal vez podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, solo eso me hizo vivir... dame un beso... por favor... "

Kouji había sufrido tanto por mi causa, y me dí cuenta de que yo estaba con Takuya, para que él no dañara a Kouji, pero terminé dañandolo yo, y aún más que Takuya.

Quería darle un beso más, pero me sentí observado. Miré hacia la puerta, y estaba un poco abierta, y entonces reconocí esa figura. Takuya entró tranquilamente, ese aire de importancia que tenía me provocaba nauseas.

"Bien y de qué me perdí"- dijo él. Se acercó a mi hermano y le dió un beso, luego se puso a lamer su mejilla- "veo que ya estás más docil¿eh?"- no entendía. ¿Por qué estaba soportando tanta humillación?

"No te perdiste de nada"- le dije-"te pido que nos dejes solos a mi y a Kouji. O si no..."

"O si no que¿piensas golpearme Kouichi?"

"Si, pienso golpearte muy fuerte si no te vas y me dejas de una vez tranquilo"

Takuya puso una cara de sorpresa, pero luego se volvió a tranquilizar.

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras"- me estaba retando, pero no... esta vez no accedería tan fácilmente. -"No me vas a golpear, ya lo sabía, eres demasiado cobarde. Ademas... no puedes golpear al novio de tu hermano"

¿Novio de Kouji? Un momento...

"¿No lo sabias, hice un pacto con Kouji, si tu volvías con él, yo no los molestaría más... pero como veo que no. ¿Te das cuenta de la ironía?"

Dolor... engaño... confusión... arrepentimiento...

soledad...

Todos eso se llenó en mi ser, no sabía en ese momento qué me pasaba. Gritaba, lloraba, tenía alucinaciones. Iba a matarlo, lo mataría y le daría sus huesos a los cuervos. Golpeé a Takuya lo más fuertemente posible. Alucinaba con cosas que eran reales y en parte irreales.

Recuerdo que ese momento entró mi padre segudo de otros doctores y enfermeras. Trataban de tranquilizarme, pero todo esfuerzo era inutil. Mi alma estaba quebrada, mi corazón completamente destrozado, mis sueños habían desaparecido...

* * *

Y otra vez estaba en una camilla. Otra vez tenía mis manos bendadas, el dolor era insoportable. No solo el físico, sinó el de mi corazón. No recordaba nada... y sentía que no quería recodar... entró un hombre en la habitación.

"Hola hijo... ¿ya te sientes mejor?"

¿Hijo?... ya recordaba algo, él era mi padre... le pregunté qué me había pasado. Él me lo contó todo. Estaba en un estado de locura total, trataron de darme sedantes y uno de los doctores me había dado algo parecido a la droga. Me había puesto peor, y para que no hiciera daño, me habían encerrado. Ahí dicen que yo trataba de abrir la puerta, y al tratar de arañar la puerta, muchas de mis uñas se habían salido.

Después de contarme todo, mi padre me tenía que curar las heridas. Al termniar de sacarme las bendas, pude observar mis manos deshechas. Tenía en total solo tres dedos a los que la uña por lo menos les llegaba a la mitad. Los demas estaban sin uñas.

Yo conocía bien el hospital, pero esta habitación era completamente distinta a las que yo ya conocía.

"Papá... ¿en que sección del hospital estamos?"

"Este no es el hospital... es el manicomnio. El priquiatra dijo que tienes inicios de locura. Nos aconsejó que te quedaras aquí unas semanas, un mes o dos."

No quería, le rogué que no me dejara... pero todo ruego era inútil.

Pasaron los días... sólo venía mi padre a verme, y eso era sólo al medio día, para ayudarme a comer. Cuando me sané por completo, ya no venía. El psiquiatra le dijo que no viniera, más que el día señalado a recojerme.

Y yo esperaba ese día, las horas, los minutos, incluso los segundos eran una eternidad. Me trataban como a ún loco. Me tenían encerrado en un cuarto con paredes de colchón. Me soltaban sólo en la mañana, para ir a comer. Los presos eran de todo, hombres, mujeres y niños. Me hice "amigo" de otro chico de mas o menos mi edad. Pero él había llegado ahí por causa de la droga.

Él era un chico de trato muy extraño. Un día le pedí que me acompañara por ahí a caminar.

"Lo siento, no nos dejan hacer el amor en horas de comida, pero en la noche lo haremos"- su respuesta me dejó atontado.

Eran tan doloroso quedarme en ese lugar, extrañaba a mi hermano, quería tenerlo cerca de mi. Daba todo por besarlo, por sentir una caricia suya. Pero eso solo era posible para Takuya.

En las noches, podía sentir claramente como aquella vez, cómo Takuya lo hacía con mi hermano. Sus sombras, sus gemidos y sus gritos, se convirtieron en parte de mis sueños, y de mis pesadillas.

Solo era un obstáculo más en la vida de mi hermano... no valía la pena vivir. Al día siguiente, pude escabullirme hasta la azotea del manicomnio. Bastante alta... me acerqué ala baranda, pasé primero un pié por encima de ella, luego el otro. Me sujetaban mis manos, solté primero una y luego... la otra...

* * *

Estaba en mi casa, para ser exactos en el patio. Estaba obsevando a la gente que pasaba, tratando de reconocer el rostro de algunos conocidos, ya sean vecinos que me saludaban atentamente o algun desconocido que me devolvía una mira curiosa o solo me ignoraba.

Mi madre salió de la casa, me miró y sonrió.

"¿que haces hijo?"

"Pensar"

"Tengo que ir a trabajar, nos veremos en la noche, te cuidas."

Pasaba el tiempo... las horas, los dias... los años...

Ya tenía al rededor de veinte años, mi vida seguía igual, nada nuevo... ¿por qué sentía que me faltaba alguien, esos sentimientos, yo ya los había tenido desde muy pequeño... pero recordaba que en una época no me sentía asi.

Ese no era mi mundo... empecé a recordar, tenía apenas 15 años, mi madre estaba muerta, yo vivía con mi hermano, y Takuya estaba con él... yo estaba en una especie de manicomnio... y cometí el error de suicidarme... ¿estaba realmente muerto?.

Ya recordaba, no deseaba estar vivo. Quería a Kouji, el era mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi familia... mio...

Takuya lo tenía ahora por segunda vez, esperaba que fuera feliz... yo ya no iba a ser una carga más, no me importaba.

"Kouichi... por favor...quiero que despiertes y que estés a mi lado otra vez ... Takuya se mudó de la ciudad, y terminamos... ya podremos estar juntos y nadie nos volverá a molestar..."

Esa voz... en medio de la oscuridad esa voz era mi guia... si, quería volver a vivir, no me rendiría tan fácilmente, nadie me separaría de mi hermano, estaría con él a pesar de todo, él era mi Kouji, mi amor... no iba a permitirlo... no iba a morir!

* * *

"Ya está despertando" 

Abrí mis ojos, ví ante mi, a mi padre, mi madrastra y mi hermano. Al parecer todos preocupados. Y ya no estaba en un lugar desconocido, estaba otra ves en el hospital. Tenía un montón de tubos conectados a mi cuerpo y una mascarilla de oxigeno puesta en mi rostro.

"Kou...ji..."- me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi madrastra empezó a llorar, Kouji se acercó a mi y me tomó una mano. Me fijé en el, su cabellos ya estaba largo otra vez. Mi padre me contó todo lo que había sucedido.

"Te encontraron por puro milagro, pensé que te perderíamos hijo, dejaste de respirar, y te faltaba mucha sangre. Fué realmente dificil sacarte de ese problema, estuviste en coma por mucho tiempo, casi un mes. Tuviste mucha suerte, no mucha gente sobrevive después de caer de esa altura."

Me sentía muy mal... tenía varias costillas fracturadas, y a exepción de mi brazo derecho, tenía todas mis extremidades rotas.

Pero aún estaba vivo... Y seguiría viviendo...no perdería a Kouji una tercera vez.

* * *

Esta es la cuarta parte de mi fic. La siguiente posiblemente sea la última. Espero reviews.

Adelantos de la siguiente parte: Kouichi se recupera lentamente, le dice sus sentimientos a Kouji, y vuelven a ser una pareja. Pasan los años, y se encuentran de nuevo con Takuya. Pero se darán cuenta que su amor es demasiado fuerte. Habrá lemon, yaoi y todo lo q quieran.

Muy pronto. Y dependiendo de cuantos reviews tenga.


End file.
